Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me
by N-Yera48
Summary: Tujuan seorang Takada Kenta merantau dari Jepang ke Korea hanyalah untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan. Di luar dugaan, ia malah menjadi rebutan sekelompok pria. Takada Kenta, Im Youngmin, Hong Eunki, Lee Insoo, Kim Donghyun, Justin, Kim Yongguk, Kim Donghan. Allxuke!Kenta. Produce 101, PD101's fanfict./BoysLove/RnR. Chap 8 UP!
1. Prologue

**Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **Main Cast :** Takada Kenta

 **Other Cast(s) :** Im Youngmin, Hong Eunki, Lee Insoo, Kim Donghyun, Justin and PD101's other members

 **Pair(s)** : Youngmin x Kenta, Eunki x Kenta, Insoo x Kenta, Donghyun x Kenta, Justin x Kenta, and others.

 **Rate T**

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor

 **Summary :** Tujuan seorang Takada Kenta merantau dari Jepang ke Korea hanyalah untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan. Di luar dugaan, ia malah menjadi rebutan sekelompok pria./Takada Kenta, jadilah pacarku!/Errr.. Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

 **Prologue**

Takada Kenta ; mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan _Dance Performance_ , Fakultas _Fine Arts_. Tahun pertamanya di _K'ARTS University_ ia jalani dengan tenang tanpa gangguan. Namun tidak dengan tahun keduanya. Selamat tinggal ketenangan.

Im Youngmin ; mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan _Vocal_ , Fakultas _Music_. Tahun pertama hanya dilalui dengan mempelajari teknik-teknik vokal terutama rap. Tapi sepertinya tahun ini akan berbeda. Terima kasih kepada Kim Donghyun, adik kelas sekaligus sahabat yang menyeretnya ke acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru di Fakultas seberang.

Hong Eunki ; mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan _Dance Performance_ , Fakultas _Fine Arts_. Ia tidak menyangka hatinya berdegup kencang di hari pertama ia memasuki dunia kampus.

Lee Insoo ; mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan _composition_ , Fakultas _Music_. Pertama kali tertarik pada selain musik.

Kim Donghyun ; mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan _Vocal_ , Fakultas _Music_. Ia tidak menyesal telah melangkah ke aula Fakultas _Fine Arts_ karena ia menemukan sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari.

Huang Minghao ; mempunyai nama keren yaitu Justin. Ia merupakan siswa tahun pertama jurusan _dance_ di _K'ARTS High School_. Ia merupakan anak pemilik _apartment_ yang ditempati Kenta. Mulai mendekati Kenta setelah temannya menunjukkan sebuah video yang sedang _booming_ di lingkungan _K'ARTS_ saat itu.

.

Takada Kenta mengambil langkah yang salah. Ia menyesal mengikuti perkataan duo beruang yang memintanya untuk bergabung di acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru.

"Ayolah, konsep ini cocok denganmu." kalimat ini keluar dari mulut beruang bermarga Ong.

"Errr.. Harus aku? Minki saja, dia lebih cocok untuk beginian."

"Minki sudah bergabung dengan grup lain dengan konsep serupa." Kali ini beruang Kang yang bersuara.

"Ayolaaahh.. Sekali ini saja."

'Kompak sekali.'

"Euum.. Baiklah."

.

Kenta berada di posisi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka menghalangi jalannya?

"Takada Kenta, jadilah pacarku!"

"HEEEEEE?!"

Rasanya Kenta ingin memutar waktu dimana ia dirayu oleh duo itu dan mengubah jawabannya menjadi 'TIDAK!'.

.

.

Hello, penulis lama yang mendadak kembali. Bukan dengan lanjutan cerita yang sudah lama ditinggalkan, namun dengan tulisan baru. /tampol bolak balik/ Yang sana berusaha diselesain kok. T_T

Ini tercipta karna beberapa tontonan yang menggugah hati. Penganut harem uke mana nih? Haha.. Kali ini yang jadi korban adalah Takada Kenta. Ini adalah bentuk kecintaan saya terhadap uke!Kenta. :* Nama institusinya diplesetin dikit ya. Dikit sih. XD

Mari respon siapakah yang lebih cocok untuk menjadi pasangan Kenta. Atau mungkin salah satunya adalah OTP kalian? Haha.. Terima kasih. ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Takada Kenta memilih untuk mendaftar kuliah ke Korea seperti yang sudah ia impikan semenjak sekolah menengah. Beruntungnya Kenta lulus di universitas pilihannya dengan beasiswa sehingga ia tak perlu memikirkan biaya kuliah.

 _K'ARTS University_ , salah satu universitas kesenian yang ada di Korea. Lulus di jurusan _Dance Performance_ menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Kenta. Sewaktu masih sekolah Kenta aktif di bagian _dance cover_ omong-omong. Berbekal tekad kuat dan kemampuan berbahasa korea yang lumayan, Kenta berpamitan pada keluarganya untuk mengarungi dunia perantauan.

Kehidupan Kenta di Korea awalnya biasa saja. Waktunya diisi dengan kuliah, kerja _part time_ , dan hal wajar lainnya. Tak ada yang spesial. Tidak, tidak. Kenta tidak kuper. Ia punya banyak teman di jurusannya, walau di jurusan lain mungkin tak ada yang mengenalnya. Kehidupan Kenta menyenangkan untuk kategori dirinya sendiri. Dan di tahun keduanya sebagai mahasiswa, segalanya berubah.

.

Kenta merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang sebulan ini ia tinggalkan. Ia telah sampai kembali di Korea. Liburan semester telah berlalu dan dirinya akan menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa tahun kedua.

Kenta hampir terlelap saat ponsel yang berada di atas meja berbunyi, menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan.

 _ **Ong Seongwoo**_

 _Hei! Sudah sampai di Korea, kan? Besok sekitar jam 11 bisa jumpa di Cafe depan kampus? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini penting!_

Ong Seongwoo, teman se-jurusan Kenta. Kenta mengetik balasan singkat berupa 'oke'. Bukan cuek, tapi rasa kantuknya begitu besar.

.

Kenta memasuki cafe yang telah dijanjikan. Ternyata Seongwoo tidak sendiri, ia ditemani oleh Kang Daniel. Mereka se-jurusan juga sih, tapi Daniel dan Seongwoo itu lengketnya kebangetan. Dimana ada Seongwoo, disitu ada Daniel. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Kata orang-orang, duo beruang. Kenta pun tak paham.

"Kami ingin meminta bantuanmu. Bergabunglah dengan grup _dance_ kami di acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru minggu depan." Seongwoo membuka pembicaraan.

" _Dance_ apa?"

" _Girl group_. AOA - Heart Attack."

 _Heol_! Mereka gila? "Apa? Tidak ada ajakan yang lebih bagus? Kenapa harus _girl group_?"

"Kami ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda, pihak penyelenggara pun setuju. Bukan hanya kita, tapi kolaborasi dengan Nayoung cs." Kata Daniel.

Kenta mengusap wajahnya, berpikir sejenak. Dulu dia pernah coverin _dance girl group_ sih. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Kenta kan anak kuliahan.

"Ayolah, konsep ini cocok denganmu." kalimat ini keluar dari mulut beruang bermarga Ong.

"Errr.. Harus aku? Minki saja, dia lebih cocok untuk beginian."

"Minki sudah bergabung dengan grup lain dengan konsep serupa." Kali ini beruang Kang yang bersuara.

"Ayolaaahh.. Sekali ini saja."

' _Kompak sekali_.'

"Euum.. Baiklah."

.

Acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru pun tiba. Setiap tahunnya, Fakultas _Fine Arts_ selalu menampilkan pertunjukan sesuai dengan jurusan masing-masing dengan konsep bervariasi. Acara yang diadakan di aula Fakultas _Fine Arts_ itu dihadiri oleh penonton dari berbagai golongan mahasiswa. Baik mahasiswa baru atau lama, mau pun mahasiswa dari Fakultas lain.

Kenta sedang bersiap-siap diruang kostum. Namun ada yang aneh. "Hei, kenapa kita menggunakan rok seperti Nayoung dan yang lain?"

"Ini kan _dance girl group_ , ya pakai rok lah. Untung saja kita tidak _full cross-dress_ seperti grupnya Minki." Kata Seongwoo segera memakai roknya.

"Kalian curang, kalian berdua memakai celana selutut. Aku tidak membawanya karna ku pikir kita memakai celana jeans atau sebagainya." Kenta merengut. Ingin rasanya ia berhenti. Namun mereka sudah latihan seminggu ini dan menyerah sebelum tampil bukanlah pilihan.

"Pakai saja, setidaknya kau memakai _short_ , kan?" Daniel dengan santainya.

Dan Kenta tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi, ' _Duo beruang sialan_.'

.

Sebelum naik ke atas panggung, Kenta sempat digoda beberapa orang. ' _Kau cocok memakai rok.' 'Kakimu ramping sekali, aku iri.' 'Kau terlihat natural, beda dengan Seongwoo dan Daniel. Pfftt!'_

Ya walau Kenta senang mereka menertawakan OngNiel, tapi Kenta laki-laki lho. Masa' iya ia dipuji cocok pakai rok. Oleh teman-teman perempuannya pula. Kenta rasanya ingin menangis.

Tiba saatnya mereka tampil. Grup mereka berisi 4 perempuan dan 3 laki-laki. Teriakan menggema di aula saat Kenta, Daniel, dan Seongwoo menaiki panggung. Kenta mempunyai kelebihan dalam berekspresi. Ia memamerkan senyum manis dengan gigi gingsulnya. Pertunjukan pun di mulai.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang minim pencahayaan, terdapat seorang pria berambut _maroon_ yang masih setia mengarungi dunia mimpi. Tidur damai pria bernama lengkap Im Youngmin terganggu saat pintu kamarnya diketuk keras.

"Youngmin! Im Youngmin! Bangun! Kita harus ke kampus."

Aissshh.. Youngmin lupa mulai hari ini ia tidak tinggal sendirian lagi. Kamar sebelah yang dulunya kosong sudah ada yang menempati. Mencoba bangkit, penampilan yang masih acak-acakan tidak dipedulikan.

"Kenapa, Donghyun? Kau mengganggu tidurku." Niat Youngmin sih ingin bermalas-malas hari ini. Besok Fakultasnya mengadakan penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Ia ingin menggunakan waktu libur terakhirnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Tidur maksudnya.

"Hari ini acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru Fakultas _Fine Arts_. Ayo kesana, Young!"

Kim Donghyun, mahasiswa tahun pertama dengan jurusan yang sama dengan Youngmin. Mulai hari ini Donghyun tinggal bersamanya. Lebih muda, namun kenapa memanggil Youngmin tanpa embel-embel ' _Hyung_ '? Mereka teman sejak kecil, jadi sudah terbiasa. Malahan Youngmin ngeri kalau misalnya Donghyun memanggilnya _Hyung_.

"Besok di Fakultas kita juga ada, sudah besok saja." Pintu yang hendak tertutup ditahan oleh Donghyun.

"Ayolah, hari ini banyak penampilan _dance_." Donghyun dan ketertarikannya akan _dance_. Terkadang Youngmin berpikir, apa Donghyun tidak salah memilih jurusan?

Pada akhirnya, Youngmin mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

.

Donghyun ingin sekali melihat penampilan dance yang disuguhi di acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru Fakultas sebelah. Di Fakultas _Music_ sih besok acaranya. Omong-omong, apa Donghyun salah memilih jurusan seperti yang Youngmin pikirkan? Jawabannya tidak. Donghyun hanya tertarik melihat penampilan _dance_. Jika vokal, ia memang ingin mempelajarinya.

Yeah, Kim Donghyun tak sabar ingin segera melihat penampilan keren mahasiswa jurusan _Dance Performance_.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut kecoklatan berdiri di depan gerbang _K'ARTS University_. Hari pertama terjun ke dunia kampus, Hong Eunki memasuki halaman universitas dengan bangganya. Usahanya belajar keras semasa sekolah membuatnya berhasil berada di jurusan, fakultas, serta universitas impiannya. Awalnya Eunki mendapat penolakan dari ayahnya. Terima kasih kepada kakaknya yang berhasil meyakinkan sang kepala keluarga Hong. Eunki melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula Fakultas _Fine Arts_. Walau pun luas, tidak sulit untuk menemukan suatu gedung di _K'ARTS University_ karena letak gedungnya yang rapi. Hong Eunki siap menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang mahasiswa.

.

.

.

Datar. Itulah ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh seorang pria yang akrab dipanggil Insoo. Di hari pertama ia memasuki tahun kedua di _K'ARTS University_ , pria bermarga Lee itu langsung berkutat dengan kertas-kertas berisi lirik lagu. Bukan tugas kok, kelas belum dimulai. Kan masih nuansa penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Insoo saja yang kerajinan, tiada hari tanpa menulis lirik lagu.

Lee Insoo nge- _blank_ sendirian di ruang musik. Idenya untuk menulis tersendat. Ia butuh _refreshing_. Insoo teringat bahwa hari ini jadwal acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru di Fakultas _Fine Arts_. Tak ada salahnya jika Insoo kesana.

.

.

.

Teriakan heboh para gadis yang menggema di aula Fakultas _Fine Arts_ terdengar kian memudar secara imajiner di telinga keempat pemuda yang berdiri di titik berbeda dalam aula. Fokus mereka jatuh pada sosok manis yang memakai rok putih di atas lutut dengan pita pink bertengger indah di rambut pendeknya.

Beberapa orang, tolong abadikan wajah cengo mereka. Im Youngmin, Kim Donghyun, Hong Eunki serta Lee Insoo tidak lagi mempedulikan lingkungan sekitar. Atensi mereka terserap habis oleh figur yang sedang menari di atas panggung itu.

 _ **Ihae mothae nega gyaereul mot bwaseo geurae**_

 _ **Ttak cheotnune hwak banhae beorindaneun mare**_

 _ **Geu maeum ihae gadeora~ Nado jom algetdeora~**_

 _ **Neol cheoeum bon geu sungan**_

' _Senyumnya manis sekali_ ' -Lee Insoo

' _Akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi_.' -Kim Donghyun

' _Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali_?' -Hong Eunki

' _Dia imut sekali dengan rok pendek, kakinya ramping seperti wanita_.' -Im Youngmin dan pemikirannya.

 _ **Eomeona jakkuman simkunghae~ Neol bomyeon bolsurok**_

 _ **Gaseumi kungkungdae~ nado moreugesseo**_

 _ **Simkunghae na eojjeomyeon joha**_

 _ **Jakkuman ne pume~ Kkok angigo sipeo Baby~**_

.

.

Kenta menikmati penampilannya. Sudah lama ia tidak berdiri di atas panggung. Terakhir kali yaitu setahun lalu saat acara perpisahan di sekolahnya. Euforia teriakan penonton memberi semangat tersendiri. Walau Kenta tau teriakan disini banyak ditujukan untuk duo Daniel-Seongwoo yang mempunyai banyak fans, tapi Kenta benar-benar menikmatinya. Tidak ada penyesalan, yeah, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_.

Bentar ngakak dulu. Kok aneh sendiri bayangin OngNiel pake rok ya? Maafkan saya yang telah menistakan kalian. /sungkem ke OngNiel

Dedek Justin belum muncul ya, anggap dia masih sibuk di sekolah. XD

Saya belum bisa _move on_ dari video Kenta dance AOA - Heart Attack . Ga akan bisa! Kenapa kaki Kenta ramping sekali. ;;;A;;;

Btw, ini masih permulaan, belum ada konflik. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada-

 **Young180100,** akarin **, Min Milly, baejinsfuture,** Ikan Terbang **, SheravinaRose, mikigae, Michiyo Park, rainvers, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, 2nd hongjoshit, Chikuma Aihara, Multifandominggirl, Iis899, preetybeauty**

-yang telah mereview fanfict ini. Sekali lagi makasih lho. Review kalian bener-bener penyemangat.

Saran dari kalian semua sudah saya tampung. Yang pengen ada Kim Yongguk, si kalem bersuara merdu ini sudah ambil bagian sendiri di fanfict ini. Silahkan ditunggu.

Eunki itu manis banget, harus saya akui. Tipe uke dia memang. Tapi kalo sama Kenta, dia mendominasi. Pernah nemu pict Eunki serasa nuntun Kenta pas jalan, manis banget. Kemaren di IG Eunki malah bilang mereka berdua couple terbaik 2017. Kan makin mabok saya. /malah curhat.

Disini banyak yang Kenta _biased_ juga ya. Saya bahagia. Kita doakan yang terbaik buat Kenta kedepannya.

Akhir kata, silahkan di review dan terima kasih.^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

"Kerja bagus semuanya." Beberapa orang saling membungkuk dan berpamitan pulang.

Acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru berjalan dengan lancar. Tahun ini entah kenapa penonton lebih antusias. Kenta berterima kasih kepada teman-temannya yang menjadi panitia. Kerja mereka bagus, baik dari segi konsep, persiapan acara, serta promosi.

Tak terasa hari telah berganti malam. Kenta berpisah dengan Daniel dan Seongwoo di parkiran fakultas. Sempat ditawari pulang bersama tapi Kenta menolak dengan alasan apartemennya dekat, tidak perlu naik mobil. Sebenarnya memang dekat, Kenta hanya perlu berjalan kaki sebentar.

Sedikit lagi mencapai gerbang universitas, langkah Kenta terhenti oleh beberapa pemuda yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia berada di posisi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka menghalangi jalannya?

Rampok? Begal? Tidak. Walau sudah malam ini masih di lingkungan kampus. Dari perawakan mereka, sepertinya mahasiswa juga. Keempat pria tersebut menatap Kenta dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kenta jadi takut. Apa ini pengeroyokan? Kenta menepis pikiran negatifnya.

"Maaf, kalian siapa?"

"Takada Kenta, jadilah pacarku!"

"HEEEEEE?!" Sangking terkejutnya, logat Jepang Kenta sampai keluar.

Tiga pemuda lain juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kenta. Pria berambut _maroon_ atau lebih kita kenal dengan nama Im Youngmin lah yang membuat pernyataan mendadak itu.

Pemuda yang berada di samping Youngmin, Donghyun, memukul kepala Youngmin sedikit keras.

"AKH!"

"Maaf, dia sedang tidak beres." Ujar Donghyun seraya tersenyum.

Kenta sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Ehem, baiklah. Kalian siapa? Kenapa menghalangi jalanku? Dan kau.." Kenta menunjuk Youngmin, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Aku juga mengenalmu." Ketiga pria lainnya menimpali dengan kompak.

Sejak kapan Kenta dikenal oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal? Kenta mendadak pusing.

"Kalian siapa sih?" Kenta mulai kesal, ia capek hari ini dan ingin segera beristirahat.

"Lee Insoo/Kim Donghyun/Hong Eunki/Im Youngmin."

Kenta lelah lahir batin, "Baiklah."

Takada Kenta tidak peduli lagi pada sekelompok makhluk aneh itu. Ia menerebos dan melanjutkan jalan pulangnya. Yang ditinggal berasa _ngenes_ , kemudian saling melempar pandangan tidak suka. Label ' _saingan_ ' resmi dinobatkan pada masing-masing individu.

.

.

Kenta merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Sembari memandangi langit-langit kamar, pikirannya melayang pada keempat sosok yang ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu. Sebenarnya mereka siapa sih? Kenta belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya.

Ah, ya sudahlah. Palingan besok ia tidak akan bertemu mereka lagi.

.

.

"Youngmin, kau menyukai Kenta? Blak-blakan sekali kau menembaknya." Donghyun berkacak pinggang di depan Youngmin yang bersandar di sofa.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang orang yang ingin kau temui setelah acara juga dia."

"Memang dia kok." Jawab Donghyun santai.

Youngmin bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Jadi, kita menyukai orang yang sama?"

"Katakanlah begitu." Donghyun tersenyum sinis.

" _Aish_!" Youngmin mengacak rambutnya. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya dan Donghyun menyukai orang yang sama.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertanding secara sehat untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Takada Kenta."

" _Deal_!" Youngmin setuju dengan Donghyun.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan penerangan hanya berasal dari lampu belajar, Lee Insoo duduk diam menatap lembaran lirik lagu didepannya. Kenapa lirik lagu yang ia buat puitis sekali?

"Seperti bukan aku yang nulis." Gumamnya.

Inilah hasil dari memikirkan sosok manis bernama Takada Kenta, Insoo jadi lupa diri. Ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara mendekati Kenta tanpa ada penghalang seperti kejadian di depan gerbang universitas.

.

.

Hong Eunki memasuki rumah dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampan nan manisnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang tak akan pernah Eunki lupakan.

"Oh, Eunki sudah pulang. Bagaimana hari pertamamu di kampus?" Itu Hong Junki, Kakak Eunki satu-satunya, sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Junki _Hyung_!" Eunki segera menghampiri dan duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Kenapa terlihat bahagia sekali? Pasti sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi."

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta, haha."

"Waah, di hari pertama? Kau serius?" Junki meletakkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya di atas meja.

Eunki melayangkan senyum andalan pada Junki, ' _Tapi saingannya banyak, Hyung_.' Dan itu hanya suara hati Eunki.

.

.

Kalian pasti penasaran, bagaimana Insoo, Youngmin, Donghyun, serta Eunki mengetahui nama Kenta? Jawabannya adalah mereka bertanya random pada orang disamping mereka yang saat itu juga sedang menonton penampilan Kenta cs.

' _Siapa nama pria manis yang memakai pita pink_?' Kira-kira begitulah yang mereka tanyakan.

Dan keempatnya mendapat jawaban, ' _Takada Kenta_ '.

.

.

Acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru dari berbagai fakultas di _K'ARTS University_ telah selesai. Kehidupan mahasiswa sebagaimana mestinya dimulai dari sekarang.

Kenta berjalan di koridor fakultas menuju kelasnya dalam diam. Sampai ada seseorang yang merangkulnya akrab.

"Hei, Kenta."

"Yongguk?"

.

Kenta menatap kesal Kim Yongguk yang sedari tadi asik tertawa, "Sudah puas tertawanya, Tuan Kim?"

Dan Yongguk masih tertawa, "Tak ku sangka kau mau menarikan tarian _girl group_ dengan menggunakan rok pendek seperti ini. Lihatlah."

Yongguk memperlihatkan video penampilan Kenta saat acara penyambutan melalui ponselnya, semacam _fancam_ yang hanya berfokus pada Kenta.

"Iya, aku tahu. _Aish_! Tidak perlu dibahas lagi." Pipi Kenta memerah, antara kesal dan malu, "Siapa sih yang meng _upload_ nya ke situs _K'ARTS_? Malah yang nonton banyak lagi."

"Kau manis kok disini, harusnya aku kembali ke Korea lebih awal biar bisa lihat penampilanmu secara langsung, haha."

"Terserahmu." Kenta memainkan ponselnya, mengabaikan Yongguk.

Omong-omong, mereka sedang di kelas menunggu kedatangan dosen.

.

Kim Yongguk ; mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan _Dance Performance_ , Fakultas _Fine Arts_. Teman akrab Kenta semenjak tahun pertama. Sama-sama anak rantauan, bedanya Yongguk dari China. Dikenal dengan kepribadian yang teduh. Tapi kalau kata Kenta, ' _Teduh darimananya? Wajahnya menipu_.' Begitulah kira-kira.

Yongguk mempunyai suara yang bikin meleleh, merdu banget. Pernah suatu ketika Yongguk menyanyi, Kenta langsung berkomentar, ' _Harusnya kau di jurusan Vocal Fakultas Music, bukan disini_.'

' _Kalau aku di Fakultas Music, mungkin kita ga saling kenal_.' Itulah Kim Yongguk dan kepribadiannya jika bersama Kenta.

.

.

"Halo, Kenta _Sunbae_."

Sapaan dari pemuda bersurai _light brown_ menghentikan langkah Kenta dan Yongguk. Kenta menatap sosok itu bingung, antara asing dan tidak.

" _Sunbae_ , bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Kenta dan Yongguk saling melempar pandangan, "Aku ke kantin duluan ya, di tempat biasa." Yongguk berlalu meninggalkan Kenta bersama sosok asing itu.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Hong Eunki, mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan _Dance Performance_." Eunki membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Kenta pun ikut memperkenalkan diri, "Takada Kenta, tahun kedua dengan jurusan yang sama."

"Aku tahu, Kenta _Sunbae_." Eunki memamerkan senyumnya, "Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Dengan canggung, Kenta membalas senyum adik kelasnya itu.

.

.

Kenta menghampiri Yongguk yang berada di salah satu meja kantin. "Ku lihat kau belum memesan, ini ku pesankan untukmu."

"Wah, Kenta selalu baik ya. _Thanks_!"

Kenta tidak sendiri, pria yang mereka temui di koridor ikut bersamanya. Pandangan berisi tanda tanya dilemparkan oleh Yongguk.

"Halo, _Sunbae_. Saya Hong Eunki." Eunki mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kenta.

"Kim Yongguk." Balas Yongguk singkat diiringi senyuman.

"Adik kelas, ingin berteman dengan kita."

Eunki tersenyum, ' _Sebenarnya hanya denganmu, Kenta Sunbae_.' Batinnya.

"Jika kau ingin berteman dengan kami, panggil _Hyung_ saja sudah cukup. _Sunbae_ terlalu formal untuk ukuran teman." Kata Yongguk dengan kalemnya. Ini dia kepribadian Yongguk dengan orang lain. Kenta ingin tertawa, namun ditahannya.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi, "Bolehkah aku bergabung di meja kalian?"

"Kami juga!" Diikuti dengan suara lainnya.

.

.

"Waaaaahh...!" Kehebohan terjadi di kelas satu jurusan _Dance_ , _K'ARTS High School_ selama istirahat berlangsung. Bukannya ke kantin, para siswa tersebut malah berkelompok melihat suatu video yang di upload di situs _K'ARTS_.

" _Daebak_! Kalau ada acara kita bisa coba yang beginian." Komentar seorang siswi dan disetujui oleh beberapa temannya.

"Huuu... Itu sih mau kalian." Teriak para siswa kepada para siswi yang haus melihat para laki-laki ber _cross-dress_.

"Eh, tapi lihat deh yang memakai rok pendek berpita _pink_. Imut ya, kakinya terlihat seperti kaki perempuan. Bukankah begitu, Justin?"

Justin atau Huang Minghao tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya yang bernama Yoo Seonho itu. Fokusnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang ditampilkan di layar ponsel temannya. Tentu saja yang berpita _pink_.

Melihat Justin yang terlalu fokus, Seonho tidak menunggu respon dari Justin dan lanjut menonton. Sesekali ia berkomentar dengan temannya yang lain, minus Justin yang hanya diam. Video berdurasi 3 menit itu pun selesai. Siswa siswi baru berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Justin, ayo ke kantin." Ajak salah satu temannya yang bernama Guanlin.

"Duluan saja."

Mendengar respon Justin, Guanlin mengendikkan bahunya dan berlalu ke kantin bersama Seonho.

Justin? Diam-diam ia membuka situs _K'ARTS_ dan melihat kembali video yang mereka lihat tadi. Namun bedanya, yang Justin tonton adalah _fancam_ yang diberi nama ' _Takada Kenta - AOA Heart Attack Dance Cover_ '.

Selamat, Kenta. Kau berhasil menggaet satu orang lagi. Dan kali ini adalah seorang siswa.

.

.

Kenta pulang ke apartemen dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi hari ini. Dimulai dari adik kelas yang tiba-tiba ingin berteman, sampai dengan munculnya tiga orang lainnya dari fakultas sebelah. Jika di pikir-pikir, ngapain coba anak Fakultas _Music_ makan jauh-jauh ke kantin Fakultas _Fine Arts_? Semacam ga ada kantin di Fakultas _Music_.

Kenta biasanya makan di kantin hanya berdua dengan Yongguk. Untuk pertama kalinya meja mereka penuh. Dan Yongguk dengan baik hatinya melayani mereka. Kenta sih awalnya merasa aneh dengan kehadiran mereka, sampai pemuda kelahiran Jepang itu sadar bahwa tamu tak di undang dari fakultas sebelah adalah yang menyergapnya di depan gerbang malam sebelumnya. Sekalian dengan adik kelasnya tentu saja.

Huh, fakta bahwa keempat pria itu mulai mendekatinya setelah melihat penampilannya tempo hari membuat Kenta jengkel. Katanya sih murni ingin berteman, tapi setelah melihatnya ber _cross-dressing_? Yang benar saja. Rasanya Kenta ingin memutar waktu dimana ia dirayu oleh duo beruang dan mengubah jawabannya menjadi ' _TIDAK_!'.

Kenta tidak fokus dengan jalan yang dilaluinya. Ia tersandung batu yang entah kenapa berada di tengah jalan.

' _Jatuh nih, ya udah jatuh aja_.' pasrah Kenta.

Di luar dugaan, bagai _slow motion_ sebuah tangan melingkar di perut ramping Kenta, menggagalkan acara jatuhnya.

Kenta menoleh pada sosok yang menolongnya. Keduanya bertemu pandang dengan posisi tangan si penolong masih melingkar di perut Kenta. Katakanlah, ehem, _back hug_ , ehem. Hanya tas ransel Kenta yang menjadi penengah keduanya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue**_ **.**

Yeaaayyy... Mari tebak-tebakan, siapakah yang bersama Kenta di akhir chapter ini? /digaplok/ Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada-

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Michiyo Park, Iis899,** akarin **,** someonelol **, 2nd hongjoshit, SheravinaRose, baejinsfuture, rainvers,** byeongari noona **, Rfay17, Multifandominggirl,** Sato08 **, drkstangl,** wumy **, wafertango, Chan-chan1226, hellyeols,** Hyungseob'sswag

-yang telah mereview fanfict ini. Review kalian lah penyemangat saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak-banyak. Chu~ /dibuang/

Kalian sepemikiran dengan saya ternyata, kaki Kenta ga nyante kan ya. Ramping dan mulus banget pas nge- _dance_ AOA - Heart Attack. XD Penampilan Kenta di fanfict ini, banyangin aja sama persis dengan masa lalu Kenta yang berharga itu ya. Wkwkwk.. Kalo ada yang belum lihat, buruan gih ke Utube. Nyesel lho kalo ga lihat. Hahaha.. XD Susah ngebayangin OngNiel nista pake rok? Saya juga susah tapi saya paksain. /slapped

Yongguk dan Justin sudah muncul ya. Alurnya sengaja saya buat lambat. Semua bakal kebagian moment bareng Kenta. Rasanya greget pen ngetik bagian romantis tapi belum saatnya. ;;A;;

Oh ya, saya ga bisa ngetik panjang-panjang. Maafkeuuun~ :*

Silahkan di review, terima kasih.^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Kenta dan orang asing itu saling pandang, kemudian..

"Terima kasih, tapi, errr.. Bisa kau lepaskan sekarang?" Kenta melirik tangan yang masih melingkar di perutnya.

"Ah, ya. Maaf." Orang itu segera melepasnya.

"Haha.. Sekali lagi terima kasih telah menolongku, kalau tidak aku pasti akan jatuh." Suasananya canggung, terlebih saat Kenta melihat seragam yang dikenakan sosok di depannya tersebut. Seragam _K'ARTS High School_!

"Iya, sama-sama, Kenta _Hyung_." Senyum manis terlayangkan ke arah Kenta.

"Eh? Kau?"

"Justin, Kenta _Hyung_. Anak pemilik apartemen yang kau tempati."

Sepertinya alasan sakit kepala Kenta bertambah.

.

.

Suara ketukan berasal dari pintu luar apartemen Kenta. Pemuda berdarah Jepang itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

' _Siapa pagi-pagi?_ ' Dengan bermodal kaos dan celana pendek selutut serta handuk di pundaknya, Kenta membuka pintu. Dan yang terlihat adalah tubuh tinggi dengan senyum manis yang khas.

"Halo, Kenta _Hyung_." Itu Justin, anak pemilik apartemen.

"Oh, Justin. Ada apa?" Justin tidak serta merta menjawab pertanyaan Kenta. Ia justru terdiam memperhatikan pria yang lebih pendek.

Kenta menyadari tatapan Justin segera mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. "Maaf, aku baru selesai keramas. Jadi, ada apa?"

Justin selesai dari keterpanaannya dengan penampilan Kenta pun bersuara, " _Hyung_ berjanji akan mengajariku teknik dasar _dance_. _Hyung_ ingat?"

.

Setelah kejadian hampir jatuh dan ditolong itu, setiap ada kesempatan Justin akan menemui Kenta untuk minta diajari banyak hal. Tidak tanggung-tanggung ia langsung ke apartemen Kenta yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sebenarnya itu semua hanya alasan Justin saja. Kapan lagi bisa berduaan dengan sang _gebetan_?

Kalau Kenta sih tidak apa-apa, selama ia punya waktu. Tapi sifat manja Justin kalau muncul bikin pusing. Kenta harus banyak-banyak sabar. Ia tidak mau Justin mengadu pada orang tuanya. Bisa-bisa Kenta diusir dari sini - _itu hanya pemikiranmu, Kenta_ -.

Di ruang tengah apartemen, terdapat sebuah cermin yang besar. Tempat latihan _dance_ seadanya si pemuda Jepang. Disinilah mereka sekarang. "Nah, gerakannya begini." Kenta memperagakannya diikuti oleh Justin. Sebenarnya Justin sudah menguasai gerakan dasar tersebut, minta diajarin hanya modus. Sekali lagi, MODUS. Dasar bocah.

Suara ketukan lainnya menginterupsi keduanya. ' _Siapa lagi?_ ' Pikir Kenta. Ternyata yang datang adalah Yongguk.

"Hai." Yongguk memperlihatkan sekantong bahan makanan yang ada ditangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya mendekap kucing kesayangannya, Tolbi.

"Ah, iya!" Kenta teringat bahwa ia dan Yongguk akan memasak bersama hari ini.

.

Justin duduk di meja makan dengan perasaan jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? Waktunya bersama Kenta terganggu dengan kehadiran Yongguk. Mereka malah asik dengan acara masak memasak, mengabaikan Justin. Sesekali mereka mengobrol kemudian tertawa bersama. Duh, panas panas.

Pemuda bernama asli Minghao itu melihat kucing hitam putih yang dibawa Yongguk terlelap di sofa ruang tengah. _Penurut sekali_. Batin Justin. Kemudian Justin hanya memainkan ponselnya asal. Apa saja ia buka untuk membunuh waktu, ia jenuh.

.

Meja makan sudah terisi dengan _Japanese food_ buatan Kenta serta _Chinese food_ buatan Yongguk. Sudah lama memang mereka berencana memasak makanan khas daerah asal masing-masing. Ada, _sushi roll_ , _oden_ , _wonton_ goreng, dan tahu _mapo_.

"Ayo, Justin. Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Ajak Kenta.

"Suapin, _Hyung_."

Kenta dan Yongguk saling pandang. Yongguk memberi isyarat untuk menuruti kemauan Justin.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?"

" _Sushi roll_. Kalau _Chinese food_ aku sering makan."

Kenta mengambil sepotong _sushi roll_ dan menyuapi Justin. Justin? Tentu saja ia melirik penuh kemenangan pada Yongguk. Melihat tingkah Justin, Yongguk hanya tersenyum geli. _Dasar anak-anak_. Batin Yongguk.

.

Kenta sedang mencuci piring saat Justin tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Kenta terkejut, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan piring di tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ , aku pulang ya."

Pamit pulang apa harus meluk gini?

"Iya, sudah sana. Jangan sampai orang tuamu mencarimu karena tidak pulang-pulang." Kenta melanjutkan acara cuci piringnya.

Yongguk yang sedang duduk di sofa seraya mengelus-elus Tolbi menyaksikan _back hug_ tersebut. Biasa saja sih, sampai Justin menoleh ke arahnya dengan seringaian. Yongguk mengerutkan alisnya, heran dengan maksud si bocah tinggi itu.

"Oke, Kenta _Hyung_! Bye!" Diakhiri dengan kecupan ringan di pipi Kenta.

"Hey! Justin! Apa-apaan?" Ingin Kenta mengomeli namun Justin sudah berlari keluar dari apartemen.

' _Haaah_.' Kenta sabar kok.

.

.

Kenta sedang menyusun buku-buku di rak sesuai dengan genrenya. Pemuda manis itu teringat perkataan Yongguk sebelum pulang dari apartemennya.

' _Anak pemilik apartemen juga mengincarmu. Anak SMA memang, tapi kau tak boleh lengah_.'

Benar juga yang dikatakan Yongguk. Hari ini Justin sudah berani memeluk serta mencium pipinya. Saat ini Kenta tidak ingin terlibat hal seperti itu dengan siapa pun. Tidak dengan Justin atau pun 4 orang lainnya di universitas.

Omong-omong, Kenta sedang kerja paruh waktu di salah satu toko buku. Ia bekerja mulai jam 4 sore sampai jam 9 malam, sekitar 4 kali dalam seminggu.

Kenta meletakkan buku yang terakhir dan bersiap turun tangga. Saat mencapai tangga terakhir, Kenta hilang keseimbangan. Ia hampir terjatuh namun ada yang menahan bahunya.

"Terima kasih- oh! Lee Insoo?"

"Hai, Kenta." Itu adalah Lee Insoo, salah satu dari 4 pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini sering menemuinya -mengincar lebih tepatnya.

.

"Nah, buku tentang musik di bagian ini." Kenta mengantar Insoo yang katanya baru pertama kali ke toko buku itu.

"Terima kasih." Insoo melayangkan senyumnya pada Kenta.

"Baiklah, silahkan cari buku yang kau inginkan." Kenta akan berlalu sampai Insoo menahan tangannya.

"Kau kerja sampai jam berapa?"

"Jam 9, ada apa?"

"Tidak, selamat bekerja ya." Sekali lagi, senyum dilayangkan. Kenta sih biasa saja dengan senyuman itu, tapi tidak dengan para gadis yang menyaksikan, _doki doki suruu_..

.

Insoo berada di depan toko buku. Sebentar lagi _shift_ kerja Kenta akan berakhir. Sebelumnya jika kalian mengira Insoo sengaja mengikuti Kenta ke toko buku, itu tidaklah benar. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu memang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kenta. Hati Insoo mengatakan, takdirlah yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Insoo jadi pengen nulis lirik lagu secepatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu pun keluar, "Kenta!"

"Lho? Insoo kenapa belum pulang."

"Ini mau pulang, baru selesai cari bukunya."

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya."

Insoo segera mengimbangi langkah Kenta, "Mau ke halte kan? Ayo sekalian."

"Baiklah."

Setelahnya tidak ada yang bersuara. Insoo tidak tau memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Kenta pun tidak tau harus apa, ingat, mereka tidak akrab. Hanya keheningan yang menemani langkah mereka hingga ke halte.

"Eum, busku berada di jalur seberang. Sampai jumpa di kampus." Kata Insoo sambil menyeberangi jalan.

"Ya." Kenta membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Kenta melihat Insoo sudah menaiki bus. Kenta sempat berpikir apa sikapnya terlalu cuek pada Insoo? Tapi sekali lagi, mereka tidak akrab.

Bus tujuan Kenta belum terlihat. Si pemuda Jepang duduk menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Suara langkah kaki mendekat memasuki indra pendengaran Kenta namun tak dihiraukannya. Palingan orang yang mau naik bus juga.

 _ **BRUK**_ _!_

Suara benda jatuh mengagetkan Kenta. Fokusnya beralih ke arah suara debuman itu. Seonggok manusia tergulai lemah disana. Kenta sebenarnya takut mendekat, namun rasa kemanusiaan memaksanya.

"Halo, Tuan. Anda tidak apa?" Kenta membalikkan tubuh tak berdaya itu, berusaha melihat wajahnya.

"Im Youngmin?"

Kenta menangkup paras pucat Youngmin, "Panas sekali."

.

Kenta di bantu Donghyun membaringkan Youngmin ke kasurnya. Youngmin melenguh dengan mata tertutup.

"Hah, capeknya." Kenta meregangkan tubuhnya. Youngmin itu berat demi apa. Untung saja apartemennya bersama Donghyun tidak jauh dari halte tempat Kenta menunggu bus.

"Terima kasih. Kenta _Hyung_ sudah bersusah payah mengantar Youngmin kesini." Donghyun membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Untung kau cepat mengangkat telpon dan kebetulan sekali tempat kalian tidak jauh dari halte."

" _Hyung_ pasti capek, tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan minuman sekalian kompres penurun demam untuk Youngmin."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kenta, Donghyun langsung keluar dari kamar Youngmin menuju dapur. Kenta melihat Youngmin masih bergerak tak nyaman.

Merasa kasihan, Kenta membuka kaos kaki serta jaket yang dipakai Youngmin. Saat akan membuka jaket Youngmin, Kenta terkejut saat Youngmin membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

"Oh, kau sudah sad- Akh!"

Kenta dihempaskan ke kasur oleh Youngmin, sehingga ia berada dalam kungkungan pemuda bermarga Im yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri meski matanya terbuka.

Belum sempat sadar dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi, benda kenyal nan hangat menekan bibir Kenta. Youngmin menciumnya.

Mata Kenta melotot selebar yang ia bisa, ini tidak benar!

"Mmpphh!" Kenta mencoba mendorong Youngmin sebisanya, namun tidak bisa. Kemana kekuatanmu, Kenta?

Hingga suara Donghyun menggema memasuki indra pendengaran, "YOUNGMIN BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue.**_

Halooo, maaf lama. Banyak yang harus ku lakukan di dunia nyata mengingat umurku tidak muda lagi. T.T Masih ada yang nunggu fanfic ini kan ya.

Ehem, sebegitu jelaskah Yongguk di _friendzone_? XD btw, yang nolong udah ketauan siapa, si bocah ternyata. Wkwkwkwk, banyak dari kalian yang berfirasat sama. :D

Terima kasih kepada-

 **Michiyo Park, Multifandominggirl, baejinsfuture, 2nd hongjoshit,** akarin, **wafertango, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, hellyeols, rainvers, drkstangl, Kunqianrl, najjeminna, doyounghhh,** Guest (1), Sato08, Guest (2), Jaguar24101, Kathyclam, Guest (3), Anonajadeh, Guest (4), Guest (5), **Aya Ray.S, momonpoi,** Guest (6), **Nur360, aestaegi,** Guest (7),GU, Guest (8), **CrazyWooJinyoung,** Ratu27, Guest (9), wanwanwawawan, **han helda, byhoonce**

-yang telah mereview fanfic ini.

Terima kasih juga bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca serta follow fav ff ini. Kalian benar-benar penyemangat. :*

Silahkan direview~^^


	5. Chapter 4

**Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Dengan menopang dagu, Kenta membawa pandangannya jauh keluar jendela ruang kelas. Entah sejauh mana Kenta pun tak tahu. Pikirannya tidak ada di tempat.

Saat Kenta sedang sendiri, ia selalu teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

 _"Oh, kau sudah sad- Akh!"_

 _Kenta dihempaskan ke kasur oleh Youngmin, sehingga ia berada dalam kungkungan pemuda bermarga Im yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri meski matanya terbuka._

 _Belum sempat sadar dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi, benda kenyal nan hangat menekan bibir Kenta. Youngmin menciumnya._

 _Mata Kenta melotot selebar yang ia bisa, ini tidak benar!_

 _"Mmpphh!" Kenta mencoba mendorong Youngmin sebisanya, namun tidak bisa. Kemana kekuatanmu, Kenta?_

 _Hingga suara Donghyun menggema memasuki indra pendengaran, "YOUNGMIN BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"_

 _Kedua bibir yang sempat terpaut pun terlepas saat Youngmin ditarik paksa oleh Donghyun. Satu bogem mentah melayang ke pipi Youngmin._

 _Saat itu juga tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kenta berlari keluar. Bahkan suara Donghyun yang meneriakkan namanya tak dihiraukan._

.

"Hei! Apa melamun menjadi hobi barumu saat duduk sendiri?" Yongguk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kenta.

Kenta mengakhiri acara mari memandang sejauh mungkin keluar jendelanya, "Oh, kau sudah datang."

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak kok, haha."

 _Tidak salah lagi maksudmu._ Batin Yongguk.

.

Kenta memasuki salah satu toilet terdekat. Beberapa menit yang lalu dari kejauhan ia melihat Youngmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Kenta tau Youngmin sedang mencarinya. Akhirnya Kenta berdalih ingin ke toilet dulu dan Yongguk mengiyakannya.

Setelah insiden itu, Kenta benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Menghindar? Entahlah. Kenta pun belum bisa memahami suasana hatinya sendiri.

"Ketemu!"

Kenta tersentak bukan main, baru saja ia melangkah mendekati wastafel saat suara itu bagai petir yang menyambar jantungnya.

Kenta segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi sebiasa mungkin. Tanpa berbalik menghadap pemuda bernama Im Youngmin, ia menghidupkan keran dan membilas tangannya. Pengalihan.

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar menyesal!"

Melalui pantulan cermin, Kenta melihat Youngmin membungkuk dalam. Kenta kemudian berbalik menghadap Youngmin, "Tidak perlu membungkuk sedalam itu."

Youngmin kembali berdiri tegak, mata penuh penyesalan itu menatap sosok didepannya. "Maafkan aku, Kenta. Aku tidak bermaksud, saat itu ak-"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa." Pemuda berdarah jepang itu hendak meninggalkan toilet namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan yang lain.

"Apanya yang tak apa? Kau jelas-jelas menghindariku."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Kau menghindar."

Kenta menghela napas, meredam emosi yang perlahan menyusup hatinya. "Youngmin- _ssi_ , dengar. Kau meminta maaf, baiklah aku maafkan. Dan aku tidak menghindar darimu. Kita saja yang tidak pernah bertemu setelah kejadian itu."

Kenta melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Youngmin, "Oh ya, satu lagi, aku bukan seorang gadis yang akan bergalau ria hanya karena seseorang mencuri ciuman darinya. Jadi bersikaplah seperti biasa, oke?"

"Setidaknya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu." Perkataan Youngmin sudah tidak didengarnya, Kenta sudah berlalu dari toilet.

" _Aish_! Sial!"

Tanpa diketahui oleh Youngmin atau Kenta, ada orang lain di salah satu bilik toilet dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

' _Im Youngmin sialan._ ' Umpat Eunki.

.

Matahari sedang tinggi saat Kenta melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang universitas. Hari ini ia tidak ada kelas siang, jadi ia memilih untuk pulang saja. Namun tepukan di bahu menghentikannya. Bukan orang aneh yang bermaksud menghipnotis kok, bukan. Itu hanya Kim Donghyun.

"Kenta _Hyung_ , ingin pulang? Ikut aku ke kafe itu sebentar yuk, aku yang traktir."

Kenta mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Donghyun. Kafe yang tak jauh dari kampus. Mengingat cuaca lagi panas-panasnya sepanas hati Kenta, minum yang dingin-dingin enak juga.

.

Saat pesanan Donghyun dan Kenta datang, lagu _WANNA ONE - WANNA BE (MY BABY)_ mengalun lembut. Kafe nyaman dengan alunan musik tentang cinta. Sempurna sekali untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Tapi bukan itu tujuan utama Donghyun mengajak Kenta kesini. Eh, mumpung suasana mendukung kenapa tidak?

Donghyun yang terbawa arus pikiran tersadar saat namanya dipanggil, "Donghyun? Ingin membicarakan sesuatu, kan?"

"Oh iya, _Hyung_. Ini tentang-" Donghyun terhenti sejenak, "Kau selama masih di Jepang. Kenta _Hyung_ tergabung dengan _Dance Cover Tokyo Group_ kan?"

Sebenarnya tujuan Donghyun ingin membantu menjelaskan kesalahpahaman antara Youngmin-Kenta. Tapi membawa suasana untuk lebih dekat dengan Kenta tidak ada salahnya. Pemikiran yang bagus, Kim!

Tatapan penuh curiga dilayangkan oleh Kenta, "Bagaimana kau tau? Kau menyelidiki latar belakangku?"

"Ahahaha.. Tidak kok, _Hyung_. Aku pernah mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang selama beberapa bulan. Dan aku pernah melihatmu tampil di acara _dance cover_ beberapa kali."

"Kau pernah melihatku? Bagaimana kau tau yang kau lihat itu aku? Bisa saja orang lain."

"Entah kenapa auramu berbeda dengan yang lain, Kenta _Hyung_. Saat aku melihatmu tampil di acara penyambutan fakultasmu, aku langsung tau bahwa _Rikym_ dan Kenta orang yang sama." Ujar Donghyun seraya tersenyum.

"Iya, iya, itu aku." Kenta meminum minumannya, pipinya tiba-tiba memanas. Donghyun bahkan tau nama panggung yang digunakannya dulu.

' _Akhirnya aku melihatmu lagi, Hyung._ ' Batin Donghyun memandang Kenta dalam.

Kenta tidak tahu bahwa saat di Jepang, Donghyun selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menonton penampilan Kenta saat grup _dance_ -nya mengadakan acara.

Awalnya sih, Donghyun diajak oleh teman-temannya menonton _K-POP Dance Cover_ yang diadakan tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Namun ia tak menyangka akan tertarik pada salah satu yang menari di atas panggung sana. Seorang pemuda dengan gingsul manis, _Rikym_.

"Hei, kok malah melamun?" Suara Kenta menyadarkannya.

"Teringat sama _Rikym_ , _Hyung_." Goda Donghyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Apaan sih?" Kenta kembali menyeruput minumannya.

Donghyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Kenta. _Duh, imut_. Batinnya.

"Omong-omong, _Hyung_. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi _Hyung_ harus benar-benar mendengarkannya."

Atmosfer telah berganti. "Baiklah."

"Youngmin sungguh menyesal melakukan itu padamu, ia tidak sadar. Panas tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan begitulah."

"Aku tahu dia sahabatmu, kau tidak perlu membelanya. Apa dia merengek meminta bantuanmu untuk berbicara padaku?" Kenta mengaduk-aduk minumannya menggunakan sedotan. Kesal sekali rasanya.

Donghyun melihat _mood_ Kenta mulai berubah, "Youngmin tidak memintaku untuk menjelaskan ini padamu. Inisiatifku sendiri. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar, setelah _Hyung_ pergi saat itu..."

.

 _Dengan emosi yang masih meledak, Donghyun menghampiri Youngmin yang terduduk di ranjang setelah tinjunya melayang. "Kau sudah gila?! Kenapa kau seenaknya mencium Kenta?!"_

 _Youngmin tidak bergeming, bahkan ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Donghyun. Hal itu membuat Donghyun naik pitam dan menarik kerah baju Youngmin kuat._

 _"JAWAB, BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?!"_

 _Saat itulah Donghyun melihat bahwa tatapan mata Youngmin kosong, dia tidak sadar? Beberapa saat kemudian Youngmin mendekat, membuat gerakan seperti hendak mencium Donghyun. Tentu saja hal itu tidak terjadi karena tinju Donghyun mendarat untuk kedua kalinya di pipi Youngmin. Dan benar saja, pria bersurai maroon itu pun sadar._

 _"SAKIT, BODOH! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?"_

 _Sepertinya demam Youngmin benar-benar tinggi. Pukul lagi tidak nih?. Greget Donghyun dalam hatinya._

.

"Pffttt!" Kenta berusaha keras menahan tawanya mendengar cerita Donghyun, tapi tetap saja tak bisa di tahan.

"Apakah selucu itu?"

"Haha, entahlah, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tertawa mendengarnya."

Melihat tawa Kenta, Donghyun pun ikut senang.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Donghyun tidak ikut meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara Youngmin dan Kenta. Hatinya juga panas melihat _gebetan_ dicium saingan yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, ya begitu. Melihat Youngmin yang terus-terusan dirundung penyesalan juga tidak enak. Aura apartemen yang mereka tempati jadi suram. Ingat? Mereka pernah sepakat akan bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Takada Kenta.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue.**_

Hai, hai.. Saya usahakan moment para seme bareng Kenta merata sampai Kenta melabuhkan hatinya pada seseorang, ecieeeee... XD

Yang saya buat jatuh cinta sama Kenta itu pernah interaksi sama Kenta selama di PD101 dengan moment lumayan manis menurut saya. Donghyun nih contohnya. Pas dia ngelap air mata Kenta waktu nangis selesai _Be Mine team_ tampil. Pada sadar ga sih? XD

Oke, banyak hal yang terjadi, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada anak-anak PD101 yang sudah debut. Bahagia tau ga. Dan untuk JBJ, apa pun yang terbaik aja deh. ;;A;;

Oh, ya. Fanfic ini juga ada saya post di wattpad : **N-Yera48**. Boleh mampir disana juga terus saling follow. :D

Terima kasih kepada-

Kathyclam, Ratu27, **drkstangl** , **rainvers** , Jaguar24101, **CrazyWooJinyoung** , Guest, wanwanwawawan, Sato08, GU, **byhoonce** , **awjihoon** , **Multifandominggirl** , Vkshp

-yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Penyemangat ku, unch! ^3^

Terima kasih juga bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca serta follow fav ff ini.

Silahkan direview~ ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

"Kenta _Hyung_."

"Eunki? Kau ikut seminar ini juga?"

"Iya, _Hyung_. Dosen hari ini bilang kelas digantikan dengan ikut seminar."

"Oh." Kenta mengangguk tanda paham.

Sekarang Kenta dan Eunki duduk bersebelahan. Siang ini ada seminar berkaitan dengan _music_ dan _dance_ di aula Fakultas _Fine Arts_.

Eunki mencuri pandang ke Kenta yang sedang memainkan ponselnya, membalas pesan seseorang. Duduk di samping Kenta membuat jantung Eunki menggila. Padahal mereka berada di keramaian peserta seminar tapi Eunki merasa semuanya menghilang menyisakan mereka berdua disana.

"Kenta _Hyung_ sendirian aja?"

"Tidak kok. Sebentar lagi Yongguk juga kesini."

Yongguk? Oh, hancur sudah _moment_ kebersamaan Eunki dengan Kenta.

"Hai, Ken."

Nah, kan.

"Udah lama?"

"Ga kok. Acara pun belum di mulai."

Yongguk juga duduk di samping Kenta. Jadi posisinya adalah Eunki-Kenta-Yongguk. Saat ini Kenta asik mengobrol dengan Yongguk. Eunki pun terabaikan. Eunki sabar kok.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seminar pun dimulai. Para peserta menyimak jalannya acara. Ya walau ada beberapa yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Selama tidak membuat keributan tak ada salahnya. Benar?

Mahasiswa bernama Hong Eunki contohnya. Ia tidak fokus dengan seminar. Matanya masih mencuri-curi pandang ke senior disebelahnya.

 _'Bagaimana ini? Sekarang saja? Atau nanti?'_

Entah apa yang dirisaukan oleh seorang Eunki. Setelah beberapa menit bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia meraih ponsel dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Tepat setelahnya, ponsel Kenta yang dalam _silence mode_ pun bergetar.

Atensi Kenta teralihkan. Aplikasi _chatting_ menampilkan nama _**Eunki Hong**_. Eunki hanya tersenyum mengisyaratkan Kenta untuk membuka pesannya tersebut.

 _ **Eunki Hong**_

 _Hyung, sore ini kau ada acara?_

 _ **Kenta**_

 _Tidak ada, kenapa?_

 _ **Eunki Hong**_

 _Mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan kota? Ada buku yang harus ku pinjam berkaitan dengan teknik dance. Aku memerlukan saran darimu. Mau ya?_

Eunki harap-harap cemas menunggu balasan dari Kenta. Kenta terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengetik balasan.

 _ **Kenta**_

 _Boleh_.

Yesss! Eunki bersorak secara imajiner. Satu langkah pendekatan, berhasil.

.

"Kenta _Hyung_ , ayo."

"Kalian mau kemana?" Oh, Eunki lupa ada Yongguk. Omong-omong, seminarnya sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Oh, Yongguk _Hyung_. Aku pinjam Kenta _Hyung_ ya. Kami mau ke perpustakaan kota." Penuturan Eunki membuat Kenta mencubit lengannya.

"Apaan pinjam-pinjam. Memang aku barang punya Yongguk?" Kenta tidak tahu akibat perkataannya. Ada dua jantung yang berdetak cepat disana. Tentu saja berdetak dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Hehe. Maaf, _Hyung_."

"Ya sudah. Kenta, aku pulang duluan ya. Dan Eunki, antar Kenta dengan selamat ke apartemennya."

"Siap, Yongguk _Hyung_."

"Iya, iya. Sana pulang. Tanpa diantarin pun aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Kenta _mode ngambek_.

Yongguk hanya menampilkan seringaian dan segera berlalu.

"Dasar rubah!" gerutu Kenta.

"Kalian berdua akrab ya." Eunki membuka suara.

"Begitulah. Ayo pergi."

"Iya, _Hyung_."

.

.

Lee Insoo akhir-akhir ini sedang ditimpa beban berat. Apalagi beban berat bagi seorang mahasiswa jika bukan setumpuk tugas yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Seperti saat ini, ia dan dua orang teman sejurusannya sedang menyelesaikan tugas di perpustakaan kota. Ketiganya sibuk dengan buku dan laptop masing-masing. Sambil sesekali saling bertanya jika ada bagian dari tugas yang tidak dimengerti.

Insoo mulai mencapai titik jenuh. Rambutnya diusap kasar serta melepas kacamata yang tadi dipakainya. Matanya melihat sekeliling hingga ia tidak sengaja melihat sang pujaan hati diantara rak buku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takada Kenta. Senyum terkembang di wajah Insoo. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Kenta karena tugas dari para dosen 'kesayangan' dan melihat Kenta ditengah penatnya membuat energi Insoo bagai di isi kembali.

' _Manis seperti biasanya_.'

Namun senyum Insoo tak bertahan lama sampai ia melihat sosok lain menghampiri Kenta. Mereka terlihat mendiskusikan buku mana yang harus diambil. Tentu saja Insoo tahu siapa yang bersama Kenta. Junior di jurusan Kenta yang berlabel salah satu dari sekian 'saingan', Hong Eunki.

Yang membuat hati Insoo panas adalah posisi berdiri Kenta dan Eunki yang sangat dekat. Eunki sengaja berdiri dibelakang Kenta dengan melonggokkan kepalanya melihat buku yang dipegang Kenta. Hati Insoo ingin meneriakkan bahwa seharusnya Insoo lah yang berada di posisi Eunki.

Tak berapa lama, Kenta dan Eunki berjalan menuju tempat peminjaman. _Mood_ Insoo semakin buruk saat mereka saling melempar senyuman dan Insoo hanya penonton yang menyaksikannya dari kejauhan.

"Sialan." Umpatan keluar begitu saja.

"Kau kenapa?" Kedua teman Insoo menatapnya bingung.

Insoo tersadar sedang bersama temannya, "Ah, tidak. Akhir-akhir ini tugas kita terlalu banyak. Tugasku hampir selesai, sedikit lagi ku kerjakan di rumah saja. Aku pulang duluan ya, mendadak tidak enak badan."

Insoo bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya dan segera pamit pulang, menyisakan dua insan yang saling melempar pandangan heran.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, Kenta _Hyung_."

"Iya. Tidak ada salahnya selama aku bisa membantu."

"Kita makan dulu ya, _Hyung_." Ujar Eunki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan, fokus mengemudi.

"Boleh, kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar."

Selanjutnya Kenta hanya menikmati pemandangan kota yang mulai diselimuti malam melalui kaca mobil. Sampai Kenta merasakan arah jalan mereka bukan menuju ke tempat makan atau sejenisnya, melainkan memasuki daerah perumahan.

"Eunki, kita mau kemana? Katanya mau makan."

Eunki tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum tipis. Mobilnya memasuki salah satu perkarangan rumah.

"Ayo kita turun, _Hyung_."

Eunki bersiap keluar mobil namun Kenta belum bergerak sedikit pun.

Kenta berpikir keras, _'Kenapa Eunki tiba-tiba mengajakku ke rumahnya?'_

"Kenta _Hyung_?"

Eunki mendekati Kenta karena Kenta tidak merespon panggilannya. Namun hal itu membuat Kenta gelagapan.

"A-APA?! Kau mau apa?!"

Melihat reaksi Kenta, Eunki tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Ya ampun, _Hyung_ kenapa sih?" Sungguh Eunki gemas dengan tingkah Kenta saat ini.

"Ap-Apa?! Apanya yang lucu?!"

"Ayo, katanya mau makan. Junki _Hyung_ tadi mengirim pesan kalo ibu masak banyak. Jadi aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam di rumahku."

Kenta mulai mencerna perkataan Eunki.

"Aku tinggal bersama keluargaku, _Hyung_. Apa yang Kenta _Hyung_ cemaskan? _Hyung_ mengira aku mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak?"

Pipi Kenta memanas, malu luar biasa. _'Ini semua salah Youngmin!'_ Salah Youngmin? Iyain aja.

"Eum, maaf." Kenta pun turun dari mobil, disusul Eunki setelahnya.

Dengan canggung, Kenta bertanya, "Tidak apa-apa aku, eum, makan bersama keluargamu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mengabari malam ini ada temanku yang datang berkunjung. Tenang saja, ayo masuk." Eunki menarik pergelangan tangan Kenta untuk mengikutinya.

.

Makan malam bersama keluarga Eunki dilalui Kenta dengan menyenangkan walau hanya ada ibu dan kakaknya. Ayah Eunki sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota. Ibu dan kakak Eunki sangat baik. Sudah lama Kenta tidak makan masakan rumahan. Setidaknya makan malam bersama keluarga Eunki membuat rasa rindu Kenta terhadap orang tuanya sedikit berkurang.

Setelah makan dan sedikit berbincang, Eunki pun mengantar Kenta kembali ke apartemennya. Kenta tampak kelelahan dan tertidur di mobil, sementara Eunki fokus dengan jalanan yang dilaluinya. Beruntungnya sebelum terlelap Kenta sudah memberitahukan alamat apartemennya.

Eunki berhenti tepat di depan gedung apartemen yang ditempati Kenta. Eunki melihat Kenta tidur dengan damainya. Ingin membangunkan, tapi Eunki tidak tega. Di tengah pemikirannya, pandangan Eunki jatuh pada bibir tipis Kenta dan hal itu membawanya pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Youngmin dan Kenta di toilet fakultas.

Emosi secara perlahan menyusupi hati Eunki mengingat Youngmin dengan beraninya telah mencuri ciuman dari Kenta. Setan pun berbisik, mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Eunki mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan hingga napas teratur Kenta menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Dan...

Kedua bibir itu pun bertemu.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue.**_

Holaaaa~ update nih. Kekekeke~

Sebelumnyaaaa... Selamat atas debutnya JBJ dan Rainz! Yuhuuuu... Paling heboh sama debutnya JBJ sih. Hehe.. Ada kesayangan diantara kesayangan. /peluk erat Kenta/

Selamat juga untuk kemenangan pertama NU'EST W di acara musik. Udah kenal NU'EST dari jaman FACE baru kali ini mereka dapat kemenangan. Leader nasional kita sampe ga bisa berkata-kata. Penantian panjang kalian ga sia-sia guys! :'((

Wanna One mau Comeback juga, wah, wah. Btw, saya ga akan bahas fanmeet mereka kok. XD

Kembali ke cerita. Eunki berani ya~ berani~ wahahahahah~

Btw, ada yang penasaran dengan hubungan Yongguk x Kenta? Temen apa demen nih? Menurut kalian gimana? XD Kalo ramee yang penasaran selanjutnya bakal di ulas. Tapi kalo ga, ya mungkin dibahas yang lain dulu sesuai konsep yang ada. :D

Harem Kenta meleber kemana-mana nih. Apa harus saya tambahkan semua member JBJ? /ga bakal selesai kalo gini ceritanya/ XD

Terima kasih kepada-

wanwanwawawan, Kathyclam, Ratu27, **drkstangl, Park RinHyun-Uchiha,** wakaTaeYu, **CrazyWooJinyoung** , GU, Guest (1), Guest (2), **kentabyul**

-yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Aku padamu~ /ala Hyunbin

Terima kasih juga bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca serta follow fav ff ini.

Silahkan direview~ ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

PD101's members bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Karena harus menyiapkan acara festival sekolah, Justin pulang lumayan telat. Tenang saja, ia sudah mengabari orang tuanya. Lagi pula Justin sudah bisa jaga diri kok. Kalau dia belum bisa jaga diri, bagaimana dia bisa melindungi Kenta nantinya.

Iya kan saja apa yang dipikirkan bocah ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati apartemen milik ayahnya. Di pekarangan apartemen terdapat sebuah mobil dengan plat nomor yang belum pernah Justin lihat sebelumnya. Mencurigakan.

Justin mendekat secara perlahan dan alangkah terkejutnya ia menyaksikan adegan di dalam mobil tersebut. Kenta _Hyung_ kesayangannya sedang dicium oleh seorang pria. DICIUM TEPAT DI BIBIR.

Tanpa basa basi Justin segera mengetuk kaca mobil itu.

Eunki yang sedang mencium Kenta tersentak dan segera melepas ciumannya. Terlihat seorang siswa mengetuk kaca mobilnya sedikit tidak santai.

Bunyi ketukan yang bertubi-tubi membuat Kenta terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh? Ada apa?"

Justin berhenti mengetuk ketika Kenta membuka matanya.

"Siswa itu mengetuk kaca mobil, _Hyung_."

"Justin?" Kenta segera keluar dari mobil Eunki. Disusul Eunki setelahnya.

"Justin, ada apa?"

"Hehe, bukan apa-apa, _Hyung_." Justin mengalihkan pandangan dari Kenta menuju Eunki, "Hanya saja ku lihat mobil asing ini berhenti terlalu lama di pekarangan apartemen. Ku kira tadi siapa."

Padangan sarkas yang dilayangkan Justin menandakan bahwa ia melihat apa yang diperbuat Eunki sebelumnya.

"Tapi setidaknya sopanlah sedikit. Jangan asal ketuk." Ujar Eunki seraya membalas tatapan sarkas Justin.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah, sudah. Justin, aku tertidur tadi. Mungkin Eunki tidak berani membangunkanku." Kenta menengahi.

 _'SI BRENGSEK INI MENCIUMMU KETIKA KAU TIDUR, KENTA HYUNG!'_

Ingin Justin berteriak seperti itu. Tapi ia tak bisa, seperti ada yang menahannya.

Kenta beralih ke Eunki. "Makasih ya, Eunki."

"Makasih juga untuk hari ini, Kenta _Hyung_. Aku pulang dulu ya."

Kenta hanya mengangguk.

Tepat sebelum Eunki memasuki mobil, ia menyeringai ke arah Justin.

Eunki pun berlalu menyisakan Justin dan Kenta.

"Kau baru pulang sekolah? Kenapa telat sekali?"

"Persiapan festival. Ah, itu tidak penting. Kenta _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa kan?"

Kenta mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Justin "Memang aku kenapa?"

Justin memegang kedua sisi bahu Kenta, " _Hyung_ , jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan pria tadi. Dia pasti mendekati _Hyung_ dengan maksud tersembunyi."

Seseorang tolong sadarkan Justin. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam mode _'tak sadar diri'._

"Justin, kau terlihat kelelahan, pasti banyak yang harus kau persiapkan tadi. Sekarang pulang dan istirahat ya." Kenta menghiraukan ucapan Justin.

Tangan Justin malah berpindah ke kedua pipi Kenta, menangkupnya. "Kalo liat Kenta _Hyung_ capekku langsung hilang."

Kedip. Kedip. Kenta sedang digombali anak sekolahan demi apa!

Justin tersenyum kemudian mengusap lembut bibir Kenta dengan ibu jarinya. "Ya sudah, aku pulang, Kenta _Hyung_."

Kenta makin bingung dengan tingkah Justin, _'Ini bocah kenapa sih?'_

.

.

Seorang pria memasuki apartemennya dan segera merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Mata yang semula terpenjam perlahan kembali terbuka, menatap langit-langit.

Pria itu adalah Kim Yongguk. Katakanlah ia sahabat Kenta selama 2 tahun ini.

Sahabat ya?

Yongguk terkekeh mengingatnya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yongguk menyimpan rasa pada Kenta. Ia benar-benar menutupi dan tak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

Memori saat mereka pertama kali berjumpa pun terulang bagai cuplikan film.

.

 _Yongguk memasuki gedung Fakultas Fine Arts. Tujuannya adalah aula gedung tersebut karena ada acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru._

 _Yongguk berjalan mengikuti orang-orang disana. Yongguk yakin mereka pasti ke aula juga. Langkah Yongguk terhenti saat ia merasa ada yang mencolek bahunya._

 _"Permisi, kau mau ke aula?"_

 _Pemuda dengan gingsul manis. Itulah kesan pertama Yongguk._

 _"Ya."_

 _"Aku ikut denganmu ya. Berdua lebih baik daripada sendiri kan?" Pemuda itu memamerkan senyum dengan gingsul menyembul disana._

 _"Ya, boleh."_

 _Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan._

 _"Kau maba juga kan? Terlihat sih."_

 _"Iya, dari jurusan Dance Performance."_

 _"Woah, kita sejurusan! Mulai sekarang berarti kita berteman, eh? Kita belum memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Takada Kenta, dari jurusan Dance Performance juga."_

 _"Kau dari luar? Jepang?"_

 _"Yups!"_

 _"Wajahmu memang tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea pada umumnya. Kita sama, aku dari China."_

 _"Woah! Kita sama-sama orang luar yang berkuliah ke Korea. Pertemuan kita pasti sudah ditakdirkan."_

 _'Takdir ya?'_

 _"Namaku Jin Longguo."_

 _"Jin Long-, apa?" Kenta terlihat susah untuk mengucapkan namanya._

 _Yongguk terkekeh melihat ekpresi Kenta, "Kim Yongguk saja. Lebih mudah."_

 _"Oke, Kim Yongguk."_

.

Yongguk masih teringat, Kenta mengatakan bahwa pertemuan mereka itu takdir. Sejak saat itu perasaan mulai tumbuh di hati Yongguk.

Yongguk berniat menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri selama ia bisa bersama Kenta. Namun tahun ini berbeda. Banyak yang mulai mendekati Kenta.

Hal itu membuat perasaan Yongguk terhadap Kenta makin besar dengan kecemburuan terselip didalamnya. Yongguk rindu saat-saat hanya ia berdua dengan Kenta.

Mata Yongguk hampir terpejam kembali saat ia merasakan kehadiran makhluk kesayangannya.

"Hei, Tolbi? Kau tidak kesepian sering ku tinggal, kan?" Ia bangkit dan membawa Tolbi ke pangkuannya. Sang kucing hanya mengeong.

Yongguk menghela napas, "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

.

.

"Kenta."

Kenta menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Ternyata Youngmin.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Youngmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Argh, memalukan." Gumam Youngmin namun masih terdengar oleh Kenta.

Ingin Kenta tertawa melihat raut wajah Youngmin namun ditahan.

"Kau sudah tau semuanya dari Donghyun kan? Jadi sekali lagi maaf. Kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Iya, tidak usah dipermasalahkan lagi-"

"Kalian yang disana awas!"

Kenta merasa tangannya ditarik cepat oleh Youngmin.

 _ **BRUK!**_

Buku-buku berserakan tepat di tempat Kenta berdiri sebelumnya. Fyi, Youngmin dan Kenta berdiri di dekat tangga dan seseorang menuruni tangga dengan membawa banyak buku kemudian menjatuhkan buku-buku tersebut karena keberatan.

Kenta memejam erat kedua matanya. Iya merasa bersandar di tempat yang nyaman. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sadar sedang berada dalam pelukan Youngmin. Secepat mungkin Kenta melepaskan diri.

"Kenta, kau tidak apa-apa? Tak ada yang terluka?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan saya, maafkan saya." Pelaku yang menjatuhkan buku turun cepat dari tangga dan membereskannya.

"Makanya hati-ha-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kenta memotong perkataan Youngmin dan membantu membereskan buku yang berserakan.

Youngmin kikuk sendiri kemudian membantu juga.

Tidak jauh dari sana, berdiri Yongguk dengan mengepal erat tangannya. Niat awalnya menghampiri Kenta terhenti karena kecelakaan kecil itu, mengharuskannya melihat Kenta di peluk erat oleh Youngmin.

.

.

Kenta akan memasuki kamar saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10:08 PM.

"Yongguk?"

Yongguk tersenyum seraya mengangkat sekantong plastik berisi beberapa kaleng _beer_.

.

Yongguk dan Kenta menyandarkan tubuh mereka di sofa. Kepala mereka saling bersentuhan. Mata keduanya menerawang ke langit-langit apartemen.

Yongguk sudah menghabiskan 5 kaleng _beer_ sedangkan Kenta hanya 1 kaleng _beer_ saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

"Yongguk, tumben sekali kau ingin minum seperti ini. Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin."

Kemudian hening.

"Terkadang apa yang terjadi tidak sesuai dengan yang kita harapkan ya."

Kenta bangkit mendengar perkataan Yongguk, "Sesuatu terjadi. Tidak ingin cerita?"

Yongguk ikut bangkit, duduk berhadapan dengan Kenta. Matanya terasa perih, rasanya air mata siap meluncur kapan saja.

Kenta bingung dengan raut wajah yang dibuat Yongguk. Yongguk terlihat sangat terluka.

"Kenta, boleh aku memelukmu?"

Kenta segera merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Sini."

Tanpa basa-basi Yongguk memeluk Kenta erat. Seolah-olah ia akan kehilangan Kenta.

Kenta balas memeluk seraya menepuk punggung Yongguk, berniat menenangkan. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka berpelukan lama dan erat. Kenta paham, Yongguk pasti sedang membutuhkannya.

"Kenta, Kenta, Kenta." Yongguk menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Kenta.

"Iya, Yongguk."

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga sayang Yongguk." Kekeh Kenta.

"Tapi rasa sayang kita berbeda."

Kenta mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Yongguk kemudian melepas pelukan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kenta mencoba melihat ke dalam mata Yongguk.

"Rasa sayangku seperti ini."

Yongguk melumat bibir Kenta, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bahu Kenta.

Kenta kaget luar biasa, yang dilakukan Yongguk sungguh diluar perkiraan.

"Yong-mphht" Kenta berontak, kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong Yongguk.

Bibir Yongguk berpindah ke leher Kenta, "Aku mencintaimu, Kenta. Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Yongguk. Akal sehat mulai meninggalkannya.

"Yongguk ini tidak benarhh! Kau mabuk berat!"

Kenta berontak sekuat tenaga hingga Yongguk berhasil terdorong. Kesempatan itu di ambil Kenta untuk berlari. Kenta keluar dari apartemennya dan berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda.

"Tolong aku! Temanku mabuk dan mencoba untuk-"

"Kenta!"

Kenta segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh pemuda tersebut, "Tolong aku." Lirihnya.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue.**_

Hei~ hei~ akhirnya sisi Yongguk pun terungkap. Wkwkwkwk..

Btw, pemuda di akhir cerita akan saya jadikan harem Kenta juga. Waks. Maruk sangat. XD

Member JBJ nih. Menurut kalian siapa? Tentukan pilihanmu.

 _ **Kim Donghan**_

 _ **Kim Sanggyun**_

 _ **Kwon Hyunbin**_

Silahkan dipilih, suara terbanyak akan saya masukkan. Bang Roh maafkan saya tidak memasukkanmu ke dalam list. Kau terlalu mungil. /dibacok

Terima kasih kepada-

Kathyclam, wanwanwawawan, **awjihoon** , **wakaTaeYu**

-yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan silahkan direview~^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

Cast(s) bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

Justin sedang menonton TV saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera bangkit untuk membuka pintu. Seorang pemuda berjaket biru melayangkan senyumnya, "Bisa bertemu dengan tuan Huang?"

"Oh, ayah ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih."

.

Kim Donghan, mahasiswa tahun pertama jurusan _Dance Performance_ di _Jeonguk University._

Donghanlah yang bertamu untuk mendiskusikan perihal ia yang akan menyewa salah satu ruangan di apartemen yang dikelola ayah Justin.

Sebelumnya ia tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Namun jarak antara kampus dan rumahnya terlampau jauh membuatnya kewalahan pulang pergi kuliah. Menyewa apartemen memang pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

Donghan melihat-lihat ruangan apartemen, pas seperti yang diinginkannya. Besok pagi ia akan segera pindah kesini.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan hendak pulang, Donghan terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang pemuda yang terlihat panik.

"Tolong aku! Temanku mabuk dan mencoba untuk-"

"Kenta!"

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Pemuda tersebut segera bersembunyi dibelakang Donghan saat pemuda yang lain meneriakkan namanya.

"Tolong aku." Suara dibelakangnya terdengar lirih. Donghan mulai paham situasi.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa padanya?"

.

Kenta menggenggam bagian belakang jaket biru yang dikenakan pemuda yang baru saja dijumpainya, meminta pertolongan. Tubuhnya bergetar, untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin lepas dari Yongguk.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa padanya?"

Yongguk tidak menjawab, fokusnya hanya pada Kenta dan ia berusaha meraih Kenta. Tentu saja itu tidak terjadi karena tangan Yongguk terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Donghan.

"Ku tanya, kau ingin melakukan apa padanya?" Donghan menaikkan sedikit suaranya, penuh penekanan.

Yongguk menepis tangan Donghan, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenta dengarkan aku du-"

"Pulanglah, Yongguk."

Suara Kenta yang sedikit bergetar membuat Yongguk membeku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yongguk memasuki kembali apartemen Kenta, mengambil jaket serta ponselnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kenta hampir jatuh dari posisinya berdiri jika saja Donghan tidak sigap merangkulnya. Meminum alkohol–walau sedikit– serta mengalami kejadian yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan membuat dunia serasa tak berputar pada porosnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih banyak." Kenta membungkuk pada Donghan dan memasuki apartemen sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Donghan yang ditinggalkan terdiam sejenak kemudian kembali melanjutkan tujuannya, pulang.

.

Air mata Kenta jatuh begitu ia memasuki apartemen. Antara tak menyangka Yongguk menyimpan perasaan berbeda untuknya dan terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja dialaminya.

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Kenta membereskan kaleng-kaleng _beer_ yang berserakan.

.

"ARRRGGHHH.. SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

Yongguk memasuki apartemennya dengan serampangan, melempar jaketnya asal dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

Rambutnya diusak acak, melampiaskan amarah yang bersemayam di hatinya. Setetes air mata mengaliri pipi Yongguk yang kemudian diikuti oleh tetesan lainnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kenta." Lirihnya.

Yongguk menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Kenta. Seharusnya ia berada dibarisan terdepan untuk melindungi Kenta, bukan malah menyakitinya. Tapi apa daya nafsu dan kecemburuan membuat Yongguk kalap.

"Meow~" Tolbi mengusak-usakkan dirinya di kaki Yongguk, mencari perhatian dari sang pemilik.

Yongguk menggendong Tolbi dan memeluknya, "Kau melihatku menangis lagi, Tolbi."

Ya, terakhir kali Yongguk menangis adalah setengah tahun yang lalu saat kucing betina peliharaannya yang bernama Rcy-adiknya Tolbi- menghilang.

Tentu saja Kenta ada untuknya saat masa-masa sulitnya itu.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

Kenta baru pulang dari mini market saat melihat ada yang pindah ke apartemen di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda.

"Terima kasih." Tetangga barunya membungkuk tanda terima kasih kepada pengantar barang.

Kenta yang tak lekas masuk ke apartemen membuat pemuda itu sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Selamat siang, saya baru saja pindah kesini. Nama saya Kim Donghan."

Kenta membungkuk dan ikut memperkenalkan diri, "Takada Kenta."

"Oh?! Kau yang semalam kan?"

"Ya?"

Kenta tak menyangka pemuda yang menolongnya semalam akan menjadi tetangganya. Dan disinilah Kenta sekarang, membantu si tetangga merapikan barangnya. Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi.

"Makasih, Kenta _Hyung_. Udah mau bantu."

"Ya, sama-sama."

" _Hyung_ jangan pulang dulu ya. Aku udah pesan ayam, bentar lagi nyampe." Donghan mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng _coca cola_ dari kulkas.

"Jangan repot-repot, aku-"

"Tak ada penolakan, Kenta _Hyung_. Jika tak ada kau, beres-beresnya tak akan selesai secepat ini." Donghan meletakkan _coca cola_ di meja depan Kenta.

Suara ketukan pintu beserta teriakan yang menyatakan pesanan telah datang membuat Donghan bergegas membuka pintu.

"Tadaa~ ini dia, _Hyung_. Ayo di makan."

Mereka makan sambil berbicara ringan, mengakrabkan diri.

"Woah, jurusan kita sama. Hanya saja kita beda universitas."

"Setidaknya kita berada di bidang yang sama."

"Kau benar, _Hyung_."

"Donghan, apa kau tidak merasa memesan ayam terlalu banyak?"

"Tidak. Bentar lagi pasti habis." Donghan melanjutkan makan ayamnya.

"Oh ya, Kenta _Hyung_ di _K'ARTS_ kan? Rasanya aku pernah melihat Kenta _Hyung_ di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana ya?"

"?"

Donghan berpikir sejenak, "Ah iya!" Kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"Kenta _Hyung_ pernah _cover dance_ lagunya _AOA_ yang _Heart Attack._ Kau di bagiannya Mina!" Donghan heboh seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke Kenta, menampilkan situs video _K'ARTS_.

Wajah Kenta memanas seketika, "He-hey! Kenapa kau tau?"

"Itu sungguh viral beberapa waktu yang lalu, _Hyung_." Donghan terkekeh melihat reaksi Kenta.

Seperti itulah, pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut. Namun tidak ada dari mereka yang membahas kejadian semalam. Donghan pun cukup tau diri untuk tidak menjelajahi privasi Kenta terlalu dalam di hari pertama mereka berkenalan. Sekali pun Donghan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenal.

.

"Kenta _Hyung_!"

"Oh, Justin."

Justin sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkah Kenta. "Ada kelas pagi?"

"Iya."

 _K'ARTS University_ dan _K'ARTS High School_ memang berdekatan jadi arah tujuan mereka sama.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah berjumpa dengan tetangga barumu? Siapa namanya? Donghae? Apa Dongho ya?"

"Donghan." Respon Kenta.

"Oh ya, Donghan. Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya ya, _Hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti aku cemburu."

"Pfttt! Ahahaha.. Justin, apaan sih. Kau lucu."

Kenta mengusak rambut Justin, "Aku sudah sampai. Duluan ya."

Kenta mengangkat tangannya tanda ' _bye_ ' dan memasuki gerbang _K'ARTS University_. Meninggalkan Justin dengan jantung berdegup kencang atas perlakuannya.

' _Kenta Hyung mengusak rambutku._ '

Justin tak tahu kalau perlakuan Kenta ke Justin itu bentuk kegemasan kakak terhadap adik. _Poor_ Justin.

Kenta memasuki ruang kelas dan matanya bersitatap dengan Yongguk yang terlebih dahulu berada disana. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena Kenta segera memutuskan pandangan mereka dan duduk di samping Taedong.

"Eh, Kenta. Kenapa duduk disini? Yongguk disana."

"Ga boleh duduk disini?"

"Ga papa juga sih."

Taedong merasakan jika _mood_ Kenta kurang baik dari intonasinya merespon. Padahal niatnya hanya menggoda Kenta yang selalu bersama Yongguk. Taedong tak ambil pusing, mungkin mereka lagi ada masalah.

Yongguk yang melihat hanya menghela napas. Sesuai dengan dugaan, Kenta menjauhinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yongguk dan Kenta tak duduk bersebelahan di kelas. Tentu saja atmosfer itu dirasakan warga kelas yang mengetahui bagaimana dekatnya mereka.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue.**_

Haloo~ saya ahlinya _slow update_ kembali hadir. Sesuai dengan voting, maknae JBJ lah pemenang hati Kenta /coret/ pemenang cast tambahan untuk haremnya Kenta. XD

Terima kasih kepada-

 **NeoBananaGirls, Michiyo Park,** Kathyclam, **wakaTaeYu, Multifandominggirl, kentaesthetic, kentabyul, jaemna13, cho eun hyun, ShizukaFiq2Berwijen, XiYuuki**

-yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan silahkan direview~^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me**

 **by**

 **N-Yera48**

 **WARNING!**

Shounen-ai/BL/Boys Love

Cast(s) bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam figur mereka untuk fanfic nista ini.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

It's so simple, right?

.

.

"Kenta!"

Kenta mendengar Yongguk memanggilnya. Kenta juga sempat melirik kearah pemuda bernama asli Jin Longguo itu. Hanya saja ia bersikap seolah tidak mendengar atau melihat apa-apa.

"Kenta, tunggu!" Yongguk masih mengejar Kenta yang makin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Insoo! Lee Insoo!" Kenta yang melihat Insoo akan memasuki gedung Fakultas _Music_ segera memanggilnya.

Insoo yang dipanggil tiba-tiba oleh gebetan tentu saja kaget. "Eh? Kenta?"

Ingat? Mereka tidak sedekat itu. Belum, mungkin.

"Kau ada kelas?"

"Ti-tidak ada."

Apakah Insoo sedang bermimpi? Kenta makin dekat menghampirinya.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin berkunjung ke Fakultas _Music_. Ayo." Kenta segera menarik lengan Insoo.

Yongguk menghela napas. Sebegitu tidak inginkah Kenta bertemu dengannya? Kenapa semua jadi serumit ini? Yongguk benar-benar meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri.

.

"Eum.. Kau ada kegiatan?"

Suasananya canggung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Aku akan ke studio, ada beberapa _file_ yang harus ku cek."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku keliling sendiri saja ya. _Bye_."

Insoo segera menahan Kenta yang hendak berjalan mendahuluinya- "Ikut saja denganku. Aku tak akan lama." -dengan cara menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda manis itu.

"B-baiklah."

.

"Woahhh.." Kenta takjub begitu memasuki studio yang penuh dengan berbagai macam instrumen musik itu.

"Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin disini, Kenta. Kau bisa duduk di sofa itu."

"Oke."

Insoo kembali pada tujuan utamanya, duduk di depan sebuah PC dan berkutat disana. Sedangkan Kenta meletakkan tasnya di sofa kemudian berjalan pelan, melihat-lihat.

"Jurusan _Composition_ hebat ya. Kalian menggunakan semua instrumen ribet ini untuk menghasilkan lagu."

Insoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kenta, "Semua jurusan punya kelebihan masing-masing."

Kenta mendekat, mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Insoo dari belakang. Wajahnya tepat disamping wajah Insoo.

"Ken-hmpt!"

Kenta melebarkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Insoo. Insoo tidak tau bahwa Kenta menunduk tepat disampingnya. Begitu Insoo menoleh tanpa sengaja ia mencium pipi Kenta. Keduanya segera menjauh, Kenta mundur dan Insoo berdiri mendadak.

"Ke-Kenta, maaf.. Tidak ada maksudku.."

"Tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena terlalu dekat denganmu. Silahkan lanjut."

Kenta berjalan menuju sofa, duduk disana. Insoo pun duduk kembali di depan PC.

 _'Pipinya saja lembut, apalagi bibirnya. Pasti- Ah, sial! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Insoo.'_

.

Insoo dan Kenta sedang berada di kantin Fakultas _Music_.

"Kenta, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin ke Fakultas _Music_?"

"Hanya ingin." Jawab Kenta sekenanya kemudian menyeruput jus yang tadi dibelinya.

Disisi lain, Donghyun yang sedang mencari tempat duduk di kantin menyadari keberadaan Kenta bersama Insoo.

"Young, lihat. Itu Kenta, kan? Sama Insoo anak jurusan _Composition_."

"Mana?"

"Itu, di pojok sana."

Youngmin mengikuti arah pandang Donghyun, "Benar, itu Kenta. Tumben dia di kantin Fakultas _Music_. Kita kesana."

Tanpa menunggu Donghyun, Youngmin berjalan cepat ke meja dimana Insoo dan Kenta berada. Donghyun yang melihat tingkah Youngmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hai."

Kenta beserta Insoo menoleh serempak.

"Kami duduk disini ya. Meja lain penuh." Youngmin langsung saja duduk di samping Kenta tanpa menunggu persetujuan. Sedangkan Donghyun mengambil tempat di samping Insoo.

"Kalian akrab ya."

Insoo tidak merespon Donghyun, tapi ia melemparkan tatapan canggung ke arah Kenta.

"Begitulah. Punya teman dari jurusan lain tak ada salahnya kan?"

"Tidak, itu bagus! Punya banyak teman itu bagus!" Mendengar penuturan Kenta membuat Youngmin heboh sendiri.

"Kita sekarang berteman, jadi kalo Kenta _Hyung_ butuh pertolongan atau apa, kau boleh menghubungi kami." Ujar Donghyun.

"Eum, baiklah." Tak ada salahnya, kan?

Youngmin mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Jadi, berapa nomormu?"

"Hah?"

"Teman itu saling menyimpan nomor kontak, kan?"

Benar yang dikatakan Youngmin, Kenta pun ikut mengambil ponsel di tasnya. Kemudian mereka yang disana saling bertukar nomor.

Insoo memang dasarnya tidak banyak omong hanya ikut saja. Lagi pula ia senang akhirnya mempunyai nomor Kenta. Untuk kali ini Insoo berterima kasih pada Youngmin yang notabene salah satu saingannya.

.

 _ **Ting!**_

 _ **Ting!**_

 _ **Ting! Ting!**_

 _ **Ting!**_

Kenta merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel melihat ada beberapa _chat_ dari orang yang berbeda. Ia baru saja memasuki halaman apartemennya.

 _ **Insoo L.**_

 _Hati-hati di jalan ya. Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu pulang._

Kenta tersenyum kecil. Tempat tinggalnya itu dekat dengan kampus, tak perlu diantar.

 _ **Kenta**_

 _Tak apa. Apartemenku dekat._

Kenta membuka _chat_ yang lain.

 _ **Donghyun K.**_

 _Selamat sore Kenta Hyung._

Donghyun itu lembut, jujur Kenta suka pribadinya.

 _ **Kenta**_

 _Sore._

Kenta terus berjalan memasuki apartemen sambil melihat _chat_ yang lain.

 _ **Youngmin Im**_

 _P_

 _Kentaa~~~_

Kenta mengernyit, Youngmin hanya mengetes kali ya. Jadi abaikan saja.

 _ **Eunki Hong**_

 _Hyung, sekarang kita jarang bertemu. Siang tadi kau pun tak ada di kantin. Sibuk ya?_

 _ **Kenta**_

 _Aku tak sibuk kok._

Kenta hampir sampai di depan pintu apartemennya saat _chat_ yang lain masuk.

 _ **Ting!**_

 _ **Yongguk**_

 _Aku minta maaf, tolong jangan menghindar._

Kenta mengabaikan, menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Namun gerakan Kenta terhenti saat fokusnya ke depan. Ada Yongguk disana, berdiri tepat di pintu apartemennya dan menatap lurus padanya.

Mereka terpaku pada posisi masing-masing selama beberapa saat. Hingga Kenta berbalik arah, tidak jadi pulang. Yongguk segera mengejar Kenta, menarik tangan hingga membuat Kenta menghadap padanya dan serta merta memeluknya.

"Kenta, ku mohon. Maafkan aku. Aku khilaf. Aku tak akan mengulanginya. Kau boleh memukulku, asal jangan menghindariku lagi."

Kenta berontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yongguk kemudian melayangkan tinjuan ke pipi pemuda cina itu. Lumayan keras hingga membuat Yongguk terhuyung.

Yongguk memejamkan matanya, ia memang pantas mendapat pukulan tersebut. Perlahan Yongguk berdiri tegak dan kembali menatap Kenta. Ia terkejut mendapati Kenta tersenyum namun matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sekarang kita impas."

"Kenta..."

"Bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi, Yongguk?"

Yongguk terdiam. Seperti dulu. Maksudnya berteman seperti dulu, beraktivitas bersama seperti dulu. Dan tentu saja termasuk mengabaikan perasaan Yongguk pada Kenta.

Yongguk menghela napas. Sepertinya memang tak ada celah sedikit pun untuk Yongguk di hati Kenta.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yongguk melalui ekspresi wajahnya, Kenta lanjut bicara. "Ada tempat tersendiri di hatiku untukmu. Tempat untuk seorang _sahabat_."

Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Yongguk. Kenta baru saja menolak perasaannya. Dengan sedikit berat hati, Yongguk menjawab pertanyaan Kenta sebelumnya.

"Baiklah."

"Makasih, Yongguk." Kenta tersenyum, menampilkan gingsul manisnya.

Yongguk membalas senyum itu, ikut tersenyum walau yang sanggup ia tunjukkan hanyalah senyum tipis.

Kenta menarik tangan Yongguk menjauhi pintu apartemennya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

" _Game Center!_ Sudah lama kita tidak main bersama."

Dan mau tidak mau Yongguk harus menuruti keinginan Kenta.

Saat Kenta dan Yongguk berjalan di halaman apartemen, ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari balkon.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah baikan. Syukurlah." Ujar Donghan, kemudian kembali masuk ke apartemennya.

.

"Kenta, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Sekarang saja kau sedang bertanya."

"Benar juga. Haha."

"Mau tanya apa?"

Kedua pemuda itu saat ini duduk bersisian di dalam bus.

"Tempat spesial di hatimu, sudah ada yang mengisi?"

Kenta tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yongguk. Ada jeda sebelum Kenta menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya... Belum..?!"

Entahlah, Kenta pun bingung dengan jawabannya sendiri. Memang belum ada kan? Tapi kenapa ada keraguan dalam dirinya saat menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu?

"Baguslah."

"Apa?"

"Kataku baiklah."

Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kenta ke luar jendela bus. Menikmati pemandangan kota di sore hari.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue.**_

Hello~ sekali lagi maafkan diri ini yang hilang tiba-tiba trus muncul pun tiba-tiba. Mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi fanfic ini selesai.

Siapakah orang beruntung yang diam-diam menempati tempat spesial di hati Kenta?

Terima kasih kepada-

 **Michiyo Park, seuljihyo,** HoneyWatermelon, **iymyhzxx, XiYuuki**

-yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya.

Juga pada yang telah setia membaca, follow, dan favorite fanfic ini, terima kasih.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

 _ **P.s.**_ Akhirnya 04 Juli 2018 diri ini memperoleh gelar sarjana. T_T


End file.
